These Sleeping Dogs Won't Lay
by Taiinsukonku
Summary: He grabbed his heart, his pulse racing. So many emotions. The room slowly started to spin. t slash gasa
1. Waterworks

It didn't feel entirely right what he was doing. But regardless, he was doing it. He couldn't understand why. No, that was a lie he told himself. He knew why he was here.

Asa Pike. Asa had been avoiding him for some reason—although, it's not like he _wanted _to see Asa. He had to convince himself of that. But, he could tell that Asa was clearly avoiding him. The thought made him slightly aggravated. His mind started to think if there was something Asa was doing. Something Manfred had told him to do.

And that's why Gabriel was in the drama's coat closet. He was trying to see if Asa had been planning anything with Manfred by wearing Asa's coat. And it took him awhile to assure himself that's exactly what he was doing. Although, he still doubted himself.

Gabriel wasn't sure how, but he knew which coat was Asa's. He quickly went to it. And as he tried it on, he was certain it was Asa's. Gabriel then gasped for breath, being forced to sit down. He grabbed his heart, his pulse racing.

So many emotions.

The room slowly started to spin.

What had happened to Asa?

Possibly turning into a beast by dusk had made this feeling. But, Asa always took off his clothes when he did that, didn't he?

Gabriel was able to categorize the emotions. He felt some misery, some jealousy and envy, no pride (at all), and… he felt… love?

The thought that crossed his mind resulted in him to rip away from the cape. He hung it back were it belonged and then ran out of the coat room. He thought if he was Tancred that a storm would be brewing. He was surprised when he felt water on his face, thinking for a brief second he _had_ started a rainstorm. But he soon figured out they were tears.

He then, ashamed, covered his eyes and started to speed-walk away. And then he hit something solid. Or someone.

Gabriel fell backwards, landing on his bottom. He looked up at whom he had run into.

Asa.

Gabriel's lip shivered and he broke out into more sobs.

And he hated himself for it.

The love that he felt when he was wearing Asa's clothes was so strong. And Gabriel knew it couldn't be towards him. And for the strangest reason, he wanted it to be.

"Are you alright?" Asa asked, sounding concerned. This slightly caught him off guard.

Gabriel tried to speak, but it just came out as stuttered and slurred words. Asa leaned down. His face was uncertain. "Hey… what's wrong?" He questioned awkwardly.

Gabriel continued to sob, although he had stopped shaking so much. It had gone into a mild cry. He felt like punching Asa for watching him cry. The beast was probably enjoying it. Even though his words didn't match it.

Thus, Asa started to grow impatient. "Com'on, get up, stop crying!" Asa growled, standing up straight.

Gabriel covered his face and snorted. "S-sorry," He was able to choke.

They were silent for a few. "Okay! What's with the water works, Silk!?" Asa finally yelled out.

Gabriel tried to steady his breathing. "Who… who do you love…?" he asked.

Asa stumbled backwards, as if the words had stabbed him in the chest. "…_what_?" Asa exclaimed.

"You love someone! I felt it! WHO!?" Gabriel finally screamed.

"You…" Asa muttered, but wasn't finished; "You wouldn't want to know."

With that, Asa skirted passed Gabriel and continued to walk to the coatroom. Leaving Gabriel empty and crying.

_**Taiin: You know, I make Gabe seem like such a cry baby. Haha. Yeah. Read and review, if you would. And, no, there's no more and probably won't be (unless the rare opportunity of popular demand.)**_


	2. Notes

Gabriel had tried to stop crying. And it worked by the time it was ready to go to his classes. He tried to think of the weekend, which was coming up soon. He was tried to think about going home. He could see Rita and tell her about what happened. Maybe his father would let him wear the Red King's cloak. All this made him feel better.

In some way, he was able to shift his mind from Asa and onto the weekend. The Pet's Café would be fun to go to again.

He was able to pull through his day for the most part.

Until five when it was time to go to the Red King's room.

When he got there, Lysander, Tancred, and Emma were already sitting down. Gabriel sat away from them. He still was feeling a little depressed and didn't want to sit next to anyway. Charlie came in next.

And then Asa.

Gabriel frowned when the cruelly endowed boy sat down next to him. He attempted to scoot farther away from Asa without it being apparent. He didn't want to hurt Asa's feeling by moving away but he was afraid that being so close would make Gabriel start crying. And then everyone would see.

Asa took out a piece of paper, scribbled on it, and roughly slid it to Gabriel.

He heard his own heart thumping in his chest as he stared at the note. He was afraid to touch it, to see what had been written on it. It took him a long while to reach for it, and by then he was shaking ever-so-slightly. He pulled it under the table, opened it, and read it.

It read:

_Are you alright?_

Gabriel sighed. He never did answer the question. He didn't feel like answering it, even now. But he felt obliged to do so, so he placed it on the table, grabbed a pen and started to write his own words.

_No. But I rather not talk about it._

He didn't bother folding it; he simply passed it to Asa without an expression. He couldn't help but notice he'd caught Charlie's curious eye. Gabriel nodded to Charlie and smiled slightly. He hardly noticed the paper in front of him until his leg was nudged by Asa's foot.

He had written: _I feel responsible…_

'You should,' Gabriel really wanted to write, but it would be saying too much. And it'd be cruel. Gabriel didn't know what to write. He simply tapped his pen, thinking about it.

Asa reached over and stole the note, quickly scribbling on it. He then violently etched it out.

He then passed the note back, with words written on it and a black glob.

_How do you know I love someone?_

Gabriel screw up his face. Great. Now he had to tell what he had done. He wrote out what he had done; sneaking into the coat room to try on Asa's cloak. He also mentioned he thought Asa was planning some malicious, and that was the reason he did it.

He passed the note down to Asa. It came back quickly.

_You don't know who?_

Gabriel wrote "_no" _and passed it back.

Asa grunted. He then took awhile to reply back, but did so eventually.

_Do you love someone?_

Gabriel didn't want to answer. He didn't know if he loved someone. He continuously told himself he didn't. Replying to what Asa said would set or destroy his denial. Gabriel hadn't yet decided what he was truly feeling right emotions.

He simply scribbled: _I don't know._

Asa slide the note back a little while after.

_So, you're having doubts? Do you __like__ someone?_

Why was he so anxious to know if Gabriel had a crush on someone? Gabriel replied: _I might._

Asa nodded his head as he read the note, flipped it over, scribbled on it, and slid it to the other endowed.

_Are they in this room?_

Gabriel wrote yes.

_Who? _Asa asked.

_I can't tell you_ Gabriel replied.

_Then we'll play the guessing game. Are they a twin?_

_No._

_Can they change?_

Gabriel had a hard time answering this question. Asa could be talking about Emma or he could be talking about himself. Gabriel just slid an empty reply to Asa.

_Guess you don't like that question. Alright. Are they a girl or boy?_

When the note got to Gabriel, he was appalled. He crumbled the note, slammed it into the table, stood up, and stormed out of the room.

The only thing he could think as he ran down the hall ways, alarming teachers and being yelled out (even though he did not cease to run), was "_He knows, he knows"._

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Due to popular demand (Wow xD!) A second chapter! You guys can expect more C: I'll try to update once a month at least. I'm grounded so it's kinda complicated for me to sneak on. Read and Review, please and thanks! (I didn't like this chapter that much, though : )**


	3. Just for Tonight

Gabriel was finally out of breath and was forced to stop. He panted heavily, using the wall as support he leaned over to breathe. He was upset that Asa could see directly through him. _He knows._ But, what did he know? Would he understand what Gabriel thought he knew? And there was a small chance that he didn't know. That Gabriel had just jumped to conclusions to quickly. But his reaction to the note had to give it away. He hoped that note was burnt. Violently destroyed in some malicious way. So he would never have to think about the words on it.

Gabriel finally straightened himself out, dropping his hand from the wall. Suddenly, he felt pressure on his wrist. The grab made him yelp in surprise and turn to face who it was.

Asa.

Again, _why?_ Couldn't he just leave Gabriel alone?

"Are they in this room?" Asa asked.

Gabriel's felt the heat on his face when Asa asked the question. His blushing was sure to give him away, if everything else didn't. However, if nothing else gave him away, Asa would have to be a complete moron.

Asa grinned slightly, his wolf-yellow eyes staring Gabriel down. Gabriel pulled his wrist away; Asa didn't resist, and allowed Gabriel his hand back.

"Why do you care? I mean, I wouldn't want to know who you love, so why would you want to know who I like?" Gabriel muttered, his gaze shooting to the ground.

"Don't be so naïve, Silk," Asa said, rolling his eyes. "Can you come with me for a few?" Asa asked. Gabriel looked up and Asa was holding is hand out for Gabriel to grab.

Gabriel felt the beat of his heart as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Asa's hand. Maybe his feelings were real…

Asa then started in a run and Gabriel was almost pulled off the ground, but he was able to keep composure. They ran through the doors of Bloor's and outside.

"It's almost dawn," Gabriel breathed.

Asa nodded and squeezed Gabriel's hand. It surprised Gabriel, for he forgot they were holding hands. He embarrassedly loosened his grip, but Asa did none of the same.

"You've seen me before at dark," Asa muttered. He let go of Gabriel's hand finally and started to walk a little. He continued until he was out of sight. Gabriel simply blinked, not sure whether to stay or go back inside. Soon, the sun would be completely under the horizon.

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap. He jumped, alerted. He looked around, and saw two eyes glowing. Then, the rest of the figure came into view. It was padding slowly towards Gabriel.

Gabriel watched as it approached. It stopped, laying down before Gabriel and whimpering slightly. He collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms are Asa's head.

"It's you," Gabriel cried, finally admitting it. "I like you!"

Asa lightly licked Gabriel's arm.

He was able to match all of the emotions. The envy and jealousy, the lack of pride, the love.

They all aimed towards Gabriel in some way.

Gabriel pet Asa's head between the ears.

**A/N: END (: I'm not sure if Asa knows the word naive… lol, jk ): but, yeah. Might not be more, maybe there might. But, feel completed with this because the chance of more is at a low. Toodles **

_**-Taiin Sukonku**_


	4. Author's Note

**a/n: Hey guys! Thank you for all your love on this fanfiction (: I've decided I'm going to continue it, but first I'm doing the same story in Asa's POV. If you want to check that out its call "Those Thoughts I Can't Deny". And the other one will be "Who Has to Know?", but it is still in the process. So, stay tuned!**

_**-Taiin Sukonku**_


End file.
